Conventional data recognition techniques use Optical Character Recognition (OCR) to convert a scanned image of a document (e.g., a form, an invoice, etc.) into computer-readable text. The task of data recognition generally involves a data verification process for improving the quality of recognition results. For example, recognition errors may be corrected in the verification process. As another example, text that cannot be recognized using the OCR technique may be added.